


Moments

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Series: Rarepair Bingo [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: It starts with Theo’s head in Draco’s fire.“I’m having a party,” Theo says, and from the way he says it, sultry and smooth, Draco knows it’s going to be one ofthosekinds of parties. “Wanna come?”





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Draco/Theo/Blaise for the prompts: "I'm having a party, wanna come?" and "Skinnydipping" and "Clubbing" and "Tequila shots" and "Turned on by Titanic."
> 
> Thank you <3

It starts with Theo’s head in Draco’s fire. 

“I’m having a party,” Theo says, and from the way he says it, sultry and smooth, Draco knows it’s going to be one of _those_ kinds of parties. “Wanna come?”

“Is Blaise going to make me do technical shots if I do?”

“Tequila, Draco.” Theo smirks. “And what do you think?”

Blaise does make him do the tequila shots. They make him choke and splutter, something that always makes both of them crack up, and he glares at his supposed friends as he chokes back another one. 

The party is at the club that Theo owns now, right on the beachfront of some strange little town that Draco has to Floo to. He doesn’t like that Theo is so far away, but Theo doesn’t like that Draco still lives at the Manor, and Blaise doesn’t like that neither of them will bugger off to Scotland to live with him, so they’re all sort of even. 

“You have to dance this time!” Blaise yells, slinging an arm over Draco’s shoulder and pulling him away from the bar, into the throng of sweaty, gyrating people. Draco grimaces as several people brush against him. It’s hot and smoky and nothing like the quiet night he had planned, but at least Blaise is close by. Theo is somewhere high, probably, in one of the upper balconies, watching. 

Draco knows how to waltz and foxtrot and even tango, but he doesn’t know how to dance like this. Usually he sits by the bar and watches Blaise, something Blaise loves, if the way he looks up and smirks from time to time means anything, but not tonight. Tonight, Blaise is gripping his hips and pressing his chest to Draco’s back, and tonight Theo is going to watch Draco sway and grind and press back, feeling the beat of the loud, pumping music in his ribcage. 

“This is much less dignified than the waltz,” Draco mutters, and he flinches away when Blaise shouts, “What?” in his ear. 

“He said, let’s get out of here,” Theo says, slipping smoothly through the crowd and wrapping a hand around their wrists. He tugs until they follow him through the back door, staggering down the little path towards the beach. The cool air wakes Draco up a little, and he breathes in the salt and sand with a sense of relief. It’s not that he doesn’t like clubbing, exactly, it’s just that he likes it in small doses, and Blaise is an all or nothing kind of person. 

“You were grinding,” Blaise crows, as they stumble onto the sand. “Draco Malfoy was grinding up on me in a club. How many people can say that?”

“I was not _grinding_ ,” Draco snaps, as they trudge towards a secluded spot. Theo’s smile says otherwise, but Draco ignores it. He drops down on the sand with a tired sigh. He can feel the alcohol floating to his head and does a quick Sobering Charm, where the others can’t see - except of course Theo sees, his sharp eyes glinting as Draco puts his wand away. 

“Good party,” Blaise says, lounging in the sand beside him. “S’too hot though.”

It’s not hot at all, so Draco knows it’s just an excuse for Blaise to strip. He pulls his top off in a fluid motion, revealing smooth, dark skin. His cheekbones are smeared with glitter, and he smells a little too much like tequila for Draco’s tastes, but he doesn’t stop Blaise from dropping close and kissing him, lazy and sloppy. The kiss deepens, and he moans into it, sliding a hand up Blaise’s bare back, and the fact that Theo’s eyes are fixed on them only makes him burn hotter. 

“Noisy,” Blaise teases, smirking as he pulls back. He flops back on the sand, leaving Draco flushed and breathing heavily. It’s undignified, and he can’t seem to bring himself to care. He catches Theo’s dark eyes and blushes even further. 

“Fuck, it’s still too hot,” Blaise complains. He sits up suddenly, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Draco stares at him warily. 

“Whatever you’re planning,” Theo says idly, “stop it, now.”

“I think you’ll like this idea,” Blaise says, standing and stripping off the rest of his clothes. He flings his boxers at Draco, and Draco makes a strangled sound and bats them away, glaring. 

Blaise smirks at them both, and then takes off at a run, heading for the slow, glinting ocean. They hear his horrified shout as the cold water hits him, and Draco snorts. Theo sighs, and stands too. 

“You’re not joining him?” Draco asks, appalled. 

“I am,” Theo says. “He may be an idiot, but it's a nice night. Don't tell me you’re not tempted.”

Draco _is_ tempted, especially when Theo strips off too. He strolls down the beach, completely naked, and Draco gives in and starts shedding clothes. He’s not ashamed of his body, but this is a public place, after all, and he’s with two idiots who don't seem to care whether they get caught having sex in the sand. He follows Theo until they reach the waves, well aware that everything's on show, and that Blaise is watching them gleefully. 

Theo dives in smoothly and pops back up a little further out, his hair slicked back. 

“I see His Majesty has deigned to join us,” Blaise drawls, floating on his back in the water. He flicks water at Draco, who casts a charm to keep the chill away before dipping into the sea, leaving his wand on the sand. 

It’s not too bad. Theo’s skin is luminescent in the moonlight, and Blaise’s eyes shine. Draco sinks into the water and sighs, dodging another splash from Blaise while he watches Theo swim in lazy circles. 

“Hey, Theo. You wanna help us re-enact one of those scenes from that Muggle film that makes Draco all hot and bothered?” Blaise says, leering at him. 

Draco holds back a sound at the thought of Titanic. He stares at Blaise, unimpressed. “Blaise can be Jack. We’ll skip to the end.”

Theo laughs, swimming towards him to kiss him senseless, and Draco feels victorious at the sound. He catches Blaise watching them, something soft in his eyes. Something inside him settles. 

The moment is gone when Blaise launches himself forward and crashes into them, tackling them down into the sea and utterly _ruining_ Draco’s hair. 

“You always have to ruin the moment, don't you, Zabini?” Theo coughs out, when they resurface. Laughter bubbles up out of Blaise, and he swings his arms out, on top of the world.

The moment might be gone, Draco thinks, but there are more moments to be had for all three of them, and Draco finds he doesn’t mind waiting for them to come to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! <3


End file.
